


An order was an Order

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mind Control, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	An order was an Order

Clint was following Loki towards the mess hall of their base. He stayed two steps behind him at all times, his mind focused on his master. Clint was aware he under mind control, everything was fuzzy and hard to process, except for two things, his need to aid Loki and the sentiment he felt towards him. He didn't know if it would still be there if the mind control left but at this point it didn’t really matter.

Loki paused. Clint paused behind him, not missing a beat. Clint raised his neon blue eyes up to his master as Loki turned around. “How are you?” Loki asked.

A smile crept onto Clint’s lips. “I’m fine boss. How are you?” He asked. Clint was tense despite the comfort in Loki’s calm presence.

Loki looked down the long grey hallways before grinning at Clint. “Up against the wall Barton,” he ordered. Loki bit his lip, his eyes rolling down Clint’s body like honey.

The casual request made the assassin gasp. It wasn’t the first time they did any sexual acts but never in a public setting and never without a large set up to ask for Clint’s consent. Clint nodded and took a few steps back, until the back of his head met the cold wall. A shiver ran down his spine, and he swallowed watching as his master took a few steps closer. “Are you sure you don’t want to head to my room?” Clint asked he looked down seeing Loki’s hard length pressed up against the god's leather trousers.

Loki shook his head. “I need you now. I’m sure you will be able to cure the stiffness quickly.” He cupped Clint’s cheek and smiled a little.

Clint leaned into the touch, his eyes closing at the strange comfort. “How um do you want this to go?” He asked his eyes still closed.

Loki chuckled; he found it so curious that Clint still liked this kind of attention. The fact that it seeped through the cracks of the mind control astounded him. “However you see fit, I am not prepared so there will be no ‘lube’ as you called it before.” He leaned closer kissing Clint’s lips.

A whine crawled up the back of Clint’s throat, wanting a deeper kiss. “Boss, um, I could suck you off, would you like that?” He offered his mouth watering a little at the idea of his heaviness in his mouth and against his tongue.

“You must hurry Barton.” He whispered and ran his fingers through Clint’s dark blond hair, tensing a bit with anticipation as Clint kissed him hard on the lips and lowered down to his knees.

Clint hummed to himself, glancing up at Loki as he unfastened his trousers. “I never would have taken a god for being so horny all the time.” He pushed the trousers down just far enough so they wouldn’t be in his way.

Loki scoffed and leaned his forearm against the wall and one hand threaded into Clint’s short hair. “I wouldn’t have imagined an assassin being so keen on talking so much.” He muttered.

Clint looked up at him surprised he was being so playful. He pulled down his undergarments, his mouth falling open. He was always so surprised by how large he was. That did fit the quality of a god in Clint’s book.

Loki grabbed himself and started stroking slowly, his eyes calm and focused on Clint’s pretty little mouth. “Barton, keep an eye on the hallways. If you see someone coming you better finish the job before they reach us.”

Clint’s eyes were intent on Loki’s hand slowly working the precum into the shaft, slicking it up. He nodded without looking up at him.  
Loki sighed leaning forward, pressing the head of his cock to Clint’s eager wet lips. “Good boy Clint.” He murmured.

Clint gasped, jumping back and hitting his head. Loki chuckled. Clint looked up at him, still stunned he used his first name, he knew they weren’t equals but that was the third time he’s used it. “S-sorry boss,” he muttered. He quickly grabbed his cock, wrapping his fingers around his shaft and flattened his tongue against the head.

A loud stiffened moan left Loki’s lips. Clint glanced up at him and then both ways down the hallway. He dragged his tongue against the underside of his head and over the slit. He wondered how his come would taste. Clint wasn’t very experienced with men but he was very experienced when it came to trying new things out on himself. He’s given and gotten a few very knowledgeable blow jobs.

Loki gave a shaky sigh and leaned even closer, wanting him to just take it into his mouth.

Clint wrapped his lips around his teeth and pushed down on his head, sucking lightly and then harder as he started twisting his grip upwards on his shaft towards his lips. He flicked his tongue against the soft warm skin and moaned at the idea of how taboo this was.

Loki’s teeth clenched so he could continue to make little to no sound. He leaned even closer receiving an alarmed look from Clint as his head was already against the wall and now Loki was just forcing him to take it deeper into his hot dripping mouth. Clint breathed through his nose and placed a hand to Loki’s abdomen in the attempt to gain some control over his moving.

Clint stared up at him, his hand and mouth went still, waiting for him to pull back.

Loki smirked, pulling back a little so Clint could remove his mouth from his cock. Clint's hand started working him again. “I-I don’t know if I can take that.” He said.

Loki cupped Clint’s cheek, his thumb rubbing along Clint’s wet lips. “Take what?” He asked.

Clint sighed. “Mouth fucking, I don’t know if I can handle all of it.” He kissed the head of his cock and gave his shaft a slight squeeze.

Loki furrowed his brow, finding the term strange. “You mean my, forcefulness?”

Clint nodded. “I need um more practice at it before I’d be comfortable with you doing that.” He glanced down the halls before pushing his mouth down on Loki’s cock again.

Loki exhaled pulling Clint’s head back by his hair. Clint winced in pain. “Shall we practice now?”  He asked bending down quickly to kiss the top of his head where he pulled too hard.

Clint smiled at the kindness before debating. He knew it wasn’t a question or maybe it was but he was too afraid to find out it wasn’t and that he had no real options. He nodded and looked down the halls again, grabbing onto Loki’s hips for false security. “Don’t choke me please.” He said.

Loki nodded. “I’ll be gentle.” He promised and pulled Clint’s chin up slightly to get a good angle. “Open,” Loki ordered in a soft voice. Clint did so, his heart was beating faster and the adrenaline was making his hands shaky. If he wasn’t being held against the wall he would be fidgeting.

Loki ran his fingers through his hair and brought his cock to Clint’s lips again. Clint was going to lean forward. The idea of being kept against the wall with nowhere to back up scared him but Loki pushed in far enough where Clint was forced there anyway.

Loki didn’t close his eyes so he could watch Clint’s emotional struggle. “You’re alright Clint, I’m going to start moving.” He warned.

Clint didn’t want to look up at him. It was hard to breath with Loki’s cock almost pressing against the back of his throat. Clint stroked Loki's shaft and waited, trying hard to keep his mouth open enough for him.

Loki pushed in deeper watching as Clint’s eyes grew large with alarm and he pulled back almost all the way. Clint breathed through his nose, feeling a little better.  “Good Barton,” he whispered. Loki thrust slowly into his mouth again, even deeper this time. The tension was building within him. He wanted to just let go and do what he wished but the idea of frightening his little bird didn’t sit well with him.

Clint glanced up at him, meeting his eyes.  Loki started to thrust in and out slowly, building up speed in the slowest way he could manage. A moan left his lips and he leaned against the wall, a hand stroking Clint’s hair to keep him calm.

Clint dropped his hand from his shaft since most of it was entering his mouth anyway. He traced the soft skin of Loki’s thighs making the god shiver and push in even further. Clint tried relaxing, tried to ignore his gag reflex but it was difficult.

Loki hissed and rolled his hips into the archer’s mouth, watching as his cock pressed deeper into those flushed lips of his. As he rolled his hips, he felt his cock brush against the side of Clint's teeth and it caused him to shudder. It didn’t feel bad but at the same time it was unnerving.  “You’re doing fine Barton.” He confirmed, pushing Clint’s head back further so it was tilted up more.

Clint was breathing heavy and he kept trying to swallow the spit that was sliding down the back of his throat. Loki gasped, as Clint’s throat tightened around him from it. He pushed even deeper, Clint could feel the soft hairs that surrounded the hilt of his cock against his lips. Loki pulled back thrusting faster this time. Clint pushed him back, Loki allowed it letting his cock leave his mouth completely. Clint coughed, gasping in air. “S-sorry boss,” he whimpered looking down the hallway again.

Loki shook his head and stepped closer again. “Its fine Barton, don’t apologize. Are you ready to continue?”

Clint nodded although he wasn’t sure.  He leaned back against the wall and tilted his head himself preparing for it. Loki pushed his cock in and Clint hollowed his cheeks coating his cock with wet heat. Loki started thrusting at the same speed as before, going deeper until Clint stopped gagging on it. Clint closed his eyes thinking only of his breathing.  
Clint was getting hard from the rough treatment. He ignored it, he was too focused on holding Loki’s hips back. Loki started moaning softly, stroking his hair still. He started thrusting harder, wanting to test Clint’s limits.

Clint moaned at it, an unsure but pleasurable moan. It vibrated Loki’s cock and he only fucked Clint’s mouth harder and faster, groaning now. Clint dragged a finger down the cleft of Loki’s ass causing the god to tense but didn’t stop his movement. Clint rubbed his finger along Loki’s entrance trying to get him to come faster. He was only confident doing this because Loki mentioned he sometimes fingered himself. 

Loki threw his head back whimpering at the feeling of being surrounded by pleasure. If he pushed forward his cock was covered by tight heat and if he pushed back a thick warm finger was pressed into his entrance, the simulation was amazing. He wanted to thank Barton or comment on his boldness for doing so but couldn’t. He moved faster not putting thought in keeping a decent rhythm for Clint’s breathing; he was too lost in the pleasure.

Clint was aching in his trousers and he felt the cold wet spot from precum, it caused him to shiver. He wanted to desperately relieve himself but couldn’t. He breathed in short little breaths trying to get some air at least, it caused him to feel lightheaded. Clint looked up at his master and then pushed in his finger further in causing Loki to let out a cry of pleasure. Clint thought it was funny that he didn’t care about being quiet anymore.

Clint was flexing his muscles involuntarily. He watched Loki enjoy himself, and felt the crawling orgasm come closer. He moaned and opened his mouth wider, watching as Loki’s mouth was opened too, panting in breaths.

Clint wiggled his finger deeper and felt Loki tense around him and thrust even deeper into his mouth. He was coming down his throat and Clint couldn’t even taste it. But he felt the warm liquid as he swallowed. The tightening of his throat caused Loki to thrust deeper and hold him there almost choking Clint again. Loki was pulsing around his finger and Clint was happy to ride out Loki’s orgasm as long as he didn’t pull away.

It felt like ten minutes before Loki actually removed his limp cock from his mouth and Clint pulled his finger out. Loki fell to his knees in front of Clint. He leaned his head against the archer’s shoulder. They were both breathing heavy and uneven against each other. “You were fantastic.” Loki admitted before looking Clint in the face. A tired smile grew on Clint’s face and it was when he noticed how sore his jaw was.

Clint exhaled, finally regaining his breath; he dropped his head, wanting sleep. He blushed noticing he came in his pants. Loki chuckled half heartily and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to assume you enjoyed yourself.” Loki whispered.

Clint nodded and smiled a little. Loki started buckling his trousers when a man from their team came walking down the hall only to stop when they saw them. The man turned around and walked off quickly.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the end of the hall where the man was standing. Clint looked back from the hall to Loki. “Kill him Barton. I’ll be in my chambers taking a shower, you may join me when you are through. Don’t let him speak to anyone before he is dead. We wouldn’t want details of this getting out.”

Clint swallowed hard. That was someone on their side. Clint recognized him too, he was a recruit he trained. An order was an order. He got up feeling his knees weak and started running towards him. Clint knew the layout of the building well enough to know that he had thirteen minutes to grab him before he reached any door.


End file.
